Dragon Aspect
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Dragons. Beasts of legends. Most people think that dragons are just like the Grimm, thirsting only for blood and destruction. But that isn't entirely true. Not all dragons want wrath and destruction. For dragons, they all share two things. Passion and feelings. And some people are given these aspects of a dragon. Some consider it a curse. But to some, it is the greatest thing ever.
1. Chapter 1: Aisu of Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, too many stories already. But if you were me, you'd understand why I write soo much. But Fairy Tail is a grew show that I've recently taken a liking to. And after watching a good large chunk of Fairy Tail and reading some manga, fanfics and crossovers, I wanted to do this.**

**If you don't want to read this, then I'm not stopping you in reading this. Feel free to leave.**

**Crossovers are just something I just love to do. They're just full of fun doing in this archive.**

**This story does revolve around an OC. But he is more than meets the eye.**

**This does follow a bit of canon, but it'll be a bit loose with my own plot coming in.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Magnolia, Fiore Kingdom..._

It was half an hour before afternoon and the streets of Magnolia were relatively quiet. Asides from the usual citizens of the city walking about in the brightening glow of the sunlight as it rose up into the sky. Some were still even asleep past this hour which wasn't a big surprise.

And strange enough, the Fairy Tail Guild has been fairly quiet for the past few weeks. It was thankful for the city as they didn't have to deal with random explosions occurring through out the city nor elsewhere in the kingdom.

Despite being the battleground for The Battle of Fairy Tail before the Fantasia parade or when the Dragonoid was rampaging through out the city before both were subdued thanks to one of the Fairy Tail Wizards, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, the populace of Magnolia took in pride that this was their identity. Fairy Tail was part of their identity, and they're proud to call Magnolia home.

On top of one one of the many buildings around, a figure sat on the edge of one of them with his right leg propped up and arm resting on top of it. The hood of his dark blue hoodie covered his head and a small portion of his face in front of his eyes with the sleeves ripped off. A white shirt could be seen underneath the hoodie. Yet a few strands of light blue hair escaped underneath the hood. Black pants draped his lower body with blue sneakers accented white along them. A small satchel bag was strapped to his hip on his left. A small thin grey cylinder was strapped to his right hip glinting in the sunlight.

He could only sigh and rubbed his face trying to stay awake. "Magnolia... There isn't another place I'd call home... And that home is Fairy Tail," He said happily. The teen let out a soft sigh with content. He had been able to get at least some sleep into him since he hasn't been asleep for the past couple days. He just recently came back from a job that lasted those days.

But to him, it was worth that period of time. He was able to get Lucy some money for herself since she wasn't filthy rich or anything. It wasn't enough to pay her rent, but it was three quarters there. The rest was just for himself and his brother who was still out there doing a job.

A swift gust of wind blow up and it flipped his hood back off his head causing his short light blue hair to wave in the gust. Grey almost metallic like eyes blinked from the breeze and slightly narrowed a bit with the mixed icy blue colour making his gaze more icy. His face showed of that of a young teenager with a small pink scar running down on his left cheek. He raised his right arm up to cover the breeze and he grinned when he saw his right shoulder.

A dark blue symbol of the Fairy Tail Guild was stamped onto his shoulder. He stretched his arms behind his head. "Welp, you've been with me since I've joined. And you're still here now."

Deciding that sitting around doing nothing _was _a waste of time, he placed his hands on the edge of the roof and propelled himself forward hurling towards the ground. He landed on the ground and rolled forward channeling his momentum to safely stand back up without a scratch on his body.

A passing citizen jumped back when the teen landed beside him and stood back up. He could only smile and patted the teen's shoulder. "I see you're back from Hargeon, Aisu," He said to the young wizard.

The same grin was still on his face while he rubbed the back of his head. "Welp, it wasn't hard beating an entire gang of thugs, man. It was a cinch." He placed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and started his walk down the street which aimed directly for the Fairy Tail Guild. His home.

* * *

_Not so long later..._

Aisu smiled as he reached the front doors of the guild and placed his hand on the wooden door. he pushed lightly on it and walked in. He was instantly met with the friendly atmosphere that he knew for a good chunk of his life. "I'm back!" Aisu shouted.

The wizards that currently occupied the large lobby of the guild looked at the entrance and all smiled when they saw him. "Hey, Aisu!" Many of them greeted back to them. Some raised their mugs of ale into the air while some just just waved at him smiling brightly.

Aisu walked down one of the many aisles heading down to the bar section of the lobby. He smiled wider when he saw the familiar waitress/wizard standing behind the counter. She returned the smile to him and waved. "Welcome back, Aisu. How was Hargeon?" Mirajane asked him sweetly.

Aisu sat himself at a stool and leaned on the bar counter and smiled back. "I'm doing good, Mira. Can I have my usual?" He asked politely to the former S-Class Wizard.

"With a quarter of ice like always?" Mira replied back to him with her eyes glinting in joy.

"Yep."

Mirajane's trademark smile came out again greatly raising the spirits of the young wizard in front of her. "Coming right up. Just sit tight."

She walked away leaving behind Aisu who tended to himself. Slightly puffing his cheeks out, he placed his hands out in front and slowly concentrated some of his magic energy towards his relaxed palms. A small bright blue flash went off and he lifted his hands up with mist coming out. A small ball of ice was formed in his hands and he started tossing it around in both hands. This wasn't the best of entertaining methods, but it was better than nothing.

His mind then started wondering off to thoughts that were always floating around in his head. He has been recently been thinking about the creatures of Grimm that inhabited the world he knew and lived in.

Aisu remembered being asked to take out a small Beowolf pack that was roaming near the outskirts of the city. While it wasn't part of his current job in Hargeon, he couldn't turn a blind eye to the citizens of the port town. It wasn't hard dispatching the small pack of Beowolves, but he soon started fantasizing about himself being a Huntsman.

It was fairly common for wizards of Fiore to leave their home kingdom towards the other four kingdoms that were dotted around the ocean waters and nearby landmasses of Remnant. And he thought more than once about asking the master for permission to leave for one of the legendary Hunter academies scattered about Remnant.

And that feeling grew every passing day. The feeling of wanting to go to one of those academies and fight against monsters everyday. And protecting the innocent as much as he can.

The clink of a glass brought him back to his senses and he looked up to see Mira placing his drink down in front of him. Aisu smiled at her as he tightened the bright red sash that was wrapped around his waist. "Thanks, Mira," Aisu thanked her and grabbed his glass.

If a regular person or wizard made contact with the glass, they would've recoiled their hand from it immediately. It was beyond freezing on the glass with condensation forming and freezing on the side of the glass.

But wasn't any regular wizard. He lifted up to Mira with a smile and started drinking it up. It was just regular orange soda spiked with honey, but it was small piece of heaven for Aisu as the drink parched his throat. The liquid was soon gone from the glass before he started chewing on the ice. The ice slightly melted away in his mouth before the smaller chunks were swallowed down. He placed the glass down and let out a satisfied sigh. Mist came out of his mouth and he grinned. "Thanks, Mira!" He shouted happily at her.

"Anytime, Aisu," Mira chirped back at him while wiping a glass down with a dishcloth. She then widened her eyes slightly and waved at Aisu. "Oh, Master Makarov actually wanted to see you as soon as you got back from Hargeon. He wanted to talk to you," She inquired to him.

He could only tilt his head at that in curiosity. Why would Master Makarov want to talk to him? And more importantly, what did he want to talk about?

Not wanting to disobey their master's wishes, Aisu stood up from the stool and nodded at Mira. "Kay, Mirajane." He then narrowed his eyes slightly but chuckled. "Oh, and let Natsu know that I'm talking to Master Makarov if he comes back and starts looking for me."

"Will do!"

* * *

_Upstairs..._

Aisu had his hands behind his head as he walked towards Makarov's room. All he could do was wonder what he wanted to talk about with him. "I wonder what Master wants to talk about with me? I think it's something regarding about me and Natsu fighting as usual inside the guild. Heh, older bro can never back away from a fight."

It wasn't uncommon for Aisu to be fighting against his older brother, Natsu, and cause destruction along the way. They ended up destroying a couple blocks in Magnolia after a fight to see who would get the last piece of meat to eat. And in the end Natsu won, but he did give his little brother a small piece of the meat to eat in effort.

Aisu made it to the door that lead to Makarov's room and placed his hand on it. But he froze when he heard talking going on behind the door. He softly pressed himself against the door and placed his ear on the side.

"Aisu is still fairly young. And he's still learning. Are you sure this is a good act to go through?" Makarov's voice was heard with slight concern in his tone.

"Yes, Makarov, Ozpin said that everything will be fine. Both you and I are Wizard Saints. I'm sure Aisu will be fine in Beacon," A familiar female voice spoke.

"Well, you did find Aisu and brought him to Fairy Tail... And despite you not being here as usual, you are a Fairy Tail Wizard. Just, promise me that he'll be alright. I can't bear one of my children getting hurt without me tending to them"

"Makarov..."

"Just promise me, Glynda! Will you take care of him?" Makarov shouted.

"I... I promise... As a professor of Beacon, Wizard Saint... and Fairy Tail Wizard that I'll watch over him..."

Aisu just widened his eyes hearing this conversation before he fell forward and the door opened. He let out a small yelp and landed on his face inside the room. He let out a small groan and rubbed his head in the slight pain. "I gotta be more careful..."

Makarov just smiled when he saw the young wizard. "Ah, good to see that you're here, Aisu. I can see that you heard our conversation, no?" The Master of Fairy Tail inquired to him.

Aisu quickly got up to his feet and dusted himself off. All he could do was nod at him and gulped. He then looked to his right to see a very familiar face. "H-Hi, M-Mom..." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"It's nice seeing you too, Aisu," Glynda greeted back to him. There was a huge difference in tone as i was nice and soft to him instead of harsh and stoic to Makarov.

"I'm glad that you two have reacquainted with each other." Makarov placed his hands together and walked over to Aisu looking up at him. "Now, do you know why I've asked for you?"

Aisu gulped and nodded a bit, mostly in nervousness. "K-Kinda... But I don't really know..."

Makarov placed a slightly larger hand on Aisu's shoulder and sighed. "Aisu, ever since you've joined Fairy Tail, you've been curious about everything. You delved deeper in to understand. And with the passing years your curiosity grew. And soon you encountered the world of Huntsmen. You want to leave Fiore and join a Hunter Academy. Is that right?"

The wizard in mention just nodded subtlety at his master. "Y-Yeah... I've... I've always wanted to do that..."

The Master of Fairy Tail only smiled at him and patted his head. "There's nothing wrong in thinking that, Aisu. I can't keep you here for all your life." He then shrunk his hand down and nodded. "So I decided to make some arrangements."

"What? What sort of arrangements?"

"To have you go to Beacon Academy, one of the best Huntsman Schools in the world."

Aisu's body froze at that and his eyes widened. "Beacon Academy?"

Glynda nodded as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your master and the headmaster of Beacon have been talking for the couple days you've been gone in Hargeon. And after much discussing and arguments, they both decided that you'll be attending Beacon. And Ozpin does want to see what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do as a student in Beacon."

"Just make sure you don't destroy anything while you're there, Aisu," Makarov brought up to him who just nodded back.

For Aisu, this was just a dream coming true. He has been looking forward to the day that he would leave Fiore and attend a Hunstman Academy. And to be one of the first in a long time Fairy Tail Wizard to become a Hunter.

But there was a downside. That meant he had to leave Fairy Tail, his home, and his family behind. Everyone in Fairy Tail is part of the great family they formed. That also meant leaving behind his only blood relative. His only brother, Natsu.

He shook his head and grinned. "Alright. Question is when can I go?"

"Right now if you pack your things. The airship is parked in the back. Meet me there when you're ready," Glynda replied to him and walked out of the room.

Makarov sighed and smiled softly at Aisu. "Just promise me you'll be safe there."

"I will, Gramps. I promise that."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Aisu had a small bag slung on his back and walked out to the back of the guild. He smiled when he saw the small airship that was docked at the cliff. He was beyond excited. His heart was beating fast and he tightened his red sash. "Finally... I can-"

**Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme- Slow**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Aisu instantly turned around and shouted as he was tackled to the ground by a fast blur. He groaned in pain and then grinned at the person that was pinning him to the ground. "I see you came back before I leave, Natsu," Aisu said to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu smiled back at him and got off his little brother. He helped him up and patted his back. "You didn't think I wouldn't say goodbye to you before left, weren't ya?" Natsu chuckled ruffling the light blue hair of his brother.

"Well, you were out on a job... But I'm just glad you're here now, Big Bro. This is soo exciting for me." He pumped his fist up into the air. "I get to see what the other kingdoms look like and attend a Hunter Academy. I can't wait!" Aisu proclaimed with pride and joy jumping into the air.

The Fire Dragon Slayer could only chuckle at his little brother's happiness. His aura always gave off a pleasant feeling and cheered him up no matter how down he was. And now his little brother was growing up more. And he was off to a place neither have stepped foot on yet to learn how to fight against the creatures of darkness.

Natsu was slightly offended about that last part. His brother knew how to fight! They fight all the time! His brother can hold his own even without any help from anyone.

But all he could do now was just accept that he was growing up and that he was taking the path that he wanted to take. Just as their master said, _"No one is allowed to choose the path others take."_

Aisu dusted himself off and looked at his older brother who was just silent for a moment. He waved his hand in front of Natsu's face and no reply came from him. "Bro? Why are you-? Gah!"

He was caught off guard when Natsu hugged him by surprise. Aisu took a few seconds to recover from the sudden hug before hugging back himself. The two brothers held each other tightly as tears slowly built up in Natsu's eyes. "I'll miss you, Aisu. Stay outta trouble, kay?" Natsu whispered to him trying to break under his tears that continued to build up behind his eyes.

Aisu nodded as he smiled against his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Natsu. And you and Happy stay outta trouble. I know Erza or Lucy might stop you from doing something stupid."

Natsu chuckled lightly at him and nodded himself. "I hear ya, bro." He then pulled back and wiped away any tears that might've leaked out. The Fire Dragon Slayer then looked straight at his little brother's face and smiled showing his elongated teeth. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it, Natsu?" Aisu asked with an eyebrow raised.

Natsu grinned at him and pushed him lightly away. "Fight me. I wanna see how strong you've gotten when I see you again."

Aisu punched his right hand into his open left palm and mirrored the grin his brother gave him. "You're on. I promise you this time I won't lose against you. I'll become stronger than you!"

"In your dreams! I'm counting on that! Show me what you've got when I see you again!" Natsu challenged his little brother. He raised his hand up and turned it into a fist. Aisu knew what this meant and he fist bumped him.

"I'll see you soon, bro. And I'll keep to my promise." Aisu then turned around and walked towards the airship that would be taking him to Beacon. Looking up he saw Glynda standing there with a small smile on her face. "You saw what happened, didn't you?" The young wizard asked her.

"It's not bad that two brothers have a small moment together before going their separate ways. It'll be awhile before you two see each other again. But you will be stronger nonetheless when you do," Glynda replied to him. This raised the spirits up in Aisu's chest and he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I promise to be stronger. Whether to help my brother out, help people and fight monsters. I'm doing this for him, my friends, and more importantly, Fairy Tail," Aisu announced softly to her.

"Good that you think like that. Now, get inside. We'll be in Vale in an hour or two," Glynda told him as she walked inside the airship.

Aisu started walking into the airship before turning backwards to look at Natsu. He then teared up when he saw his brother giving him the Fairy Tail salute. His hand was in the air, the palm of his hand face him. His index finger was pointing up into the sky with the thumb pointing to the right. All he did was smile at him and returned the salute back to him.

_"I'll miss ya, Natsu... And I promise to get stronger. And I can't wait to have that fight with you. It'll be a blast..."_

The airship doors then closed and the young wizard leaned himself against the door that separated him from the outside world. Aisu grinned happily to himself and threw his hands into the air. "Beacon here I come. Aisu Tokon is coming!"

* * *

**That was a thing huh? Natsu has a little brother. Said little brother is heading for Beacon. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Oh wait... He's a Fairy Tail Wizard... A lot of things will happen... Right...**

**What is the magic that Aisu uses? You'll see his type of magic in the next chapter. But I want to know what you people think.**

**Till then, see yeah in which instalment I update next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy meets RWBY

Chapter 2

It had been at least an hour since the airship has left the continent of Fiore. It was clear skies with the sun shining brightly. A good sign that it'll be smooth flying for the rest of the flight over to the Kingdom of Vale.

But with only two passengers on board, it was a bit of a restless flight for a certain wizard.

Aisu was seated at one of the window seats with his arm propped up bellow his chin leaning his head lazily against his hand. He stared out of said window looking bellow to the glimmering ocean waters reflecting the light of the sun. He only sighed wanting the flight to be over. "It's gonna be awhile before I see Fairy Tail again. I just hope they'll be alright."

Aisu couldn't help but worry for his brother. Natsu was always a hothead. Always barreling himself into fights rather than to talk it out. Thankfully, Aisu is a counter balance for him. To make sure that he would remain where he is and to remain calm rather than to rush into a situation. But now, he worries that he might get into trouble that he won't be able to get out of.

"Thinking?" Aisu turned his head around to see Glynda standing there with a hand on her hips. He only nodded at her and leaned back against his seat trying to relax. The fellow wizard decided to do the same and sat down beside him. Glynda just smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him towards her. Aisu let himself go limp and leaned himself against her, the two of them smiling. "It has been a few years since it has been just the two of us, right, Aisu?"

"Nah, Mom, it's only been a year and a half since you've seen me, but I know what you mean."

"If only we've talked like this when we first met, we could've found your brother sooner."

Aisu sighed softly with a small smile on his face. "That would've been nice, but I didn't want to bond with you just to have you leave like Natsu and Gelidul. But now look at us, you are like my mother. You did raise me over the past five years."

"I know, but even to this day, I am surprised how I found you in the first place."

"It would surprise anyone to find an eleven year old living by himself on a glacier that was recently infested with Grimm with only light clothing and a read sash to call his."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a frozen corpse," Glynda replied, remembering the clear memory of finding the young wizard on a floating glacier. "But it turned out you were just asleep, not even minding the cold."

"All I did till you found me was eat and sleep."

Glynda laughed a bit at that. "You still did that even after I found you. It took you three months to say one word to me. I had thought you didn't know how to talk, maybe even mute."

"Well now I love to talk. I don't know if I could survive being a mute now," Aisu responded and let out a yawn showing his elongated teeth.

"Yeah, but you never did talk about your past, even when we did started talking to each other."

Aisu rubbed his arm, slightly nervous when his mother brought that up. "It still makes me uncomfortable going much farther back than this."

Glnda nodded as she ruffled his hair softly. "Oh, okay then, let's change the subject. Ummm, this is the first time you'll be seeing Beacon."

"Yes. The five years you raised me, you never did took me to Beacon once in my life. You did show me Signal once. Is it like that at all, Mom?"

"Well yes. But it's a lot more bigger than you would remember Signal."

"Oh, that sounds cool. Oh, to tell you, I've just became one of the only people in Fairy Tail, discluding you, in a long time to unlock his Aura and Semblance."

It has been known in history for a wizard of Fiore to have magic power, an Aura and a Semblance at the same time. They're considered a rare breed, rumoured to be even stronger than a Wizard Saint.

"I remember you telling me this a few months ago. I remember you telling me that you have a familiar as a Semblance. You said you used it to mess with Erza by stealing her cake."

Aisu chuckled sheepishly at that. "Yeah, I'm not doing that again for a long time," He muttered rubbing the top of his head where Erza beated sense into him. "Thanks anyhow, Mom." But he then noticed something he hasn't noticed in a long time. "But you are quite calm compared to normal. Why is that?"

"There are cameras on the airship. I have to keep a professional image you know. Oh how Ozpin would love to get more stuff he can use against me."

That's when the intercom system of the airship let out a small beep catching their attention. "Hey, I'd like to say that we are approaching the Kingdom of Vale. We'll be landing at Beacon in about ten minutes. You two have a good day," The pilot told them. They felt the ship starting it's descent down to the ground as soon as he finished talking.

Aisu looked back out of his window and widened his eyes with an ear to ear smile nicking itself to his face. "Is that Beacon?" He asked Glynda.

Glynda leaned over to the window and smiled when she saw his smile. "That is Beacon, Aisu. Once we land, I'll be talking to Ozpin about your arrival and to arrange your test today for a sparring match."

"Sounds good, Mom." He then bit his lip thinking about the usual Fairy Tail antics. He is one himself. "Do you think I might destroy Beacon by accident?"

"I don't think so. Just make sure to keep your magic power in check and you should be fine."

If only she was right to what would happen soon.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Ruby threw her arms happily into the air as she and her fellow teammates just left Professor Peach's class. She was always talking about the importance of testing things out whenever you get the chance to, like the Forever Falls sap they've gathered not so long ago. "Yay! It's lunch! We can finally eat something!" The redhead cheered loudly swaying her arms about.

Weiss only scoffed at her partner's childish antics crossing her arms. "It was your fault for skipping breakfast today. You stayed up too late last night," The Heiress reminded the young leader pointing a finger at her.

"But Weiss, I had to fix my sweetheart!" Ruby whined back.

This just left Blake and Yang shaking their heads at the other two girls' argument chuckling softly. _"This never gets old," _Yang thought smiling.

As Team RWBY walked down the stone trail heading down to the cafeteria of the academy, the sounds of grunting were prevalently heard, which only grew louder as they continued their walk. Weiss was the one that was starting to get agitated by the grunting heard. "Who is making that much racket? No one should be out already asides the First Years."

They soon saw the source of the noises filling the air. In front of them near one of the edges of the various cliffs around Beacon was a lone figure. A clear blue blade was held in the person's grasp as he slashed away at the air along with kicks added along the sword practice.

Ruby titled her head at the figure's swordsmanship as he continued to slash away with speed and precision against an invisible opponent. _"He's so fluid and fast! Wait, I haven't seen him before. Is he a new student? But how could he have gotten in without doing the initiation? Maybe he's not a First Year? Maybe-" _Ruby's words were then caught in her throat at what she saw next. The figure snapped his sword to his side. Just as it reached his side, a loud shattering sound rung out. Shards of the blade flew away from the person as he stood there unwavering. _"What... What... He... He..."_

Yang noticed her little sister's sudden change of state and widened her eyes. She slowly reached a hand out to place on her shoulder. "Hey, Rubes, you okay-?" She didn't even touch her shoulder nor finish her sentence when all what was left in her palm was a couple rose petals. "-there?"

The figure let out a sigh as he stretched his arms out and chuckled. "I haven't practiced my swordsmanship for awhile now. I've gotten rusty. Better- Oh God!" He was suddenly tackled to the ground as he turned around landing on his back. He felt hands gripping at the collar of his hood and was shaken sporadically at heart breaking speed.

"YOU FIEND! YOU FIEND! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN DAMN WEAPON?!"

The boy was just in shock on what was happening to him with swirls starting to replace his eyes from the endless shaking. _"Why is this happening to me?! I'm sure I'm not in Magnolia right now! What is going on?! Urk! I'm gonna get sick!"_

The shocking soon stopped when he felt the hands being pried off of his collar leaving his dazed on the ground groaing from the dizziness that invaded his head. What his spinning eyes were able to register was a long blonde haired girl holding a silver eyed girl in her grasp who just squirmed around trying to break free from her. A blush soon covered his cheeks when he saw that the blond girl had enormous breasts. _"Th-They're like Erza's..."_

"Ruby! Calm down!"

"How can I?! He broke his weapon without care! That's not right!"

He was soon able to get his head back together and placed his hand on his forehead groaning. "Damn... I gonna be sick..." He choked a bit on some bile that threatened to come bursting out of his mouth. "And... Urk... And to emphasize, I didn't break my weapon," He muttered out holding what was the handle of the sword he was holding.

"What do you mean?! I saw you break it!" The silver eyed girl shouted angrily at him.

"Easy... My head... That was just ice. I didn't need it anymore," He replied back firmly.

That just made the girls of Team RWBY widen their eyes hearing that from him. Ice? How? They were in the middle of a hot fall season. How was it possible? "Ice? What do you mean?" Weiss asked him in bewilderment.

The boy then stood up holding onto his head wobbling from the shaking. "It's easy. I just cast it and poof, it's there or gone."

They just continued to stare at him for a moment longer unlike Blake's eyes caught the dark blue symbol on his right shoulder. She looked at it for a few seconds before she knew what he was. "You're a wizard from Fiore, aren't you?" She asked him.

The other three looked at both Blake and the boy in front of them who had his arms crossed. A grin was on his face. "I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard to be correct. One of the best wizard guilds of the kingdom of Fiore."

Everyone widened their eyes more upon hearing that. "Fairy Tail?" Blake whispered softly to herself. _"Isn't that the guild that usually gets into trouble wherever they go?"_

"Sorry, I can't stick around. My mom is probably waiting for me. I gotta find her" He turned heel and started running towards the academy. He turned his head around and smiled at them with a large toothy grin. "By the way, the name's Aisu! It was nice meeting ya!"

They watched the Fairy Tail Wizard entering the building disappearing from their sight. Weiss was agape with her mouth open. "Fairy Tail?"

"Never mind about that! I wanna eat!" Ruby whined before running off herself, only causing the rest of her teammates to chase after her into the academy forgetting about what just happened earlier.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Glynda was standing inside the arena inside the sparring room as the last of the First Year Students entered the room. She held her Scroll close as the last of them sat down waiting for what is to happen. Looking around the room, a small smile engraved itself onto her face when she saw a certain wizard sitting far from the arena. _"I know you're ready, Aisu. I have faith in you."_

She then cleared her throat catching the attention of all the students within the room. "It's good to see that all of you are present for todays class. All of you have been working hard to be part of the Vytal Tournament that is coming up soon in this year's Vytal Festival. And you have been putting countless hours of studying and sparring to be here right now. But right now, we have a new student from abroad starting his day today. And he'll be fighting against one of you to gain entry into the school." This just caused many of the students to become confused upon hearing that. Glynda then looked in the direction Aisu was and nodded. "Aisu Tokon. Please come up to the arena."

Everyone looked in the direction of Aisu as he stood up. He stretched his arms back and sighed nodding taking his hood off. "Alright. I'm comin' down, Mom." This just caused all the student body within the room to all widen their eyes in shock hearing that. That boy was the son of their teacher? Instead of walking down the path going down into the arena, he just walked to the edge of it and jumped over the railing getting in. He then grinned as he looked at Glynda. "Sorry, didn't mean to make an uproar."

Glynda just sighed as she straightened her glasses looking at him. _"You always know how to make even the calmest people go into sporadic chaos and confusion." _But all she did was glare at him. "We'll talk about that later, young man. Now, all I need now is a volunteer to come in and spar against him. Anyone?"

Everyone inside the room sensed his Aura as soon as he the arena. And all of them didn't even bother moving a inch when they sensed large amounts Aura coming from him. It was even stronger than Jaune's who had a lot of Aura himself emitting from him.

"I'm in."

Aisu had a small grin come to his face hearing that voice. He looked up to see the blonde girl he saw earlier, the one that saved him from the other girl's wrath. "Oh, it's you. Thanks for stopping that girl from shaking me. I would've puked on her."

Ruby just flailed her arms around in disgust when she heard that. "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Yang cracked her knuckles and grinned back at him as she walked over to the edge of the arena and jumped in herself. She landed on the other side of the arena, facing him down from herself. "I can't resist a good fight. Besides, you seem to be a pretty strong guy."

Glynda nodded at this and started walking out of the arena to observe from above. "Very well, Ms. Xaio Long. You may proceed when I give the go."

_"This is going to be one hell of a fight. The barriers will be up in a bit. I don't want to be responsible for the injury of spectating students."_

Glynda was soon on the edge of the arena looking at the two combatants who were ready to fight each other, which looked more like they are ready to beat each other into a pulp. Looking that the student body is seated ready to watch the fight to break out. "Are the two of you ready?"

"Am I ever!" Yang shouted giddily as she cocked Ember Celica with their shotgun shells loading into their firing chambers.

"Hm!" Aisu huffed out as he took out the small cylinder like tube on his side before he flicked his wrist. This caused it to extend out into a metal staff just slightly shorter than him.

"Very well. Begin!"

As soon as Glynda uttered these words, the Brawler and the Wizard locked eyes with each other and ran towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice and Flame

Chapter 3

_A few minutes prior to the fight..._

Aisu was seated in stands of the arena with a blue crystal in hand looking at it.

* * *

Aisu instinctively dodged her rain of fire flipping to his sides and rolling staying on his toes. He continued to keep on avoiding her shots as he didn't want to waste any magic power this early on in the fight. He then widened his eyes when he felt the heat of one of the shells grazing along his right cheek. Hearing the cocking of empty shots going out, he narrowed his eyes and grinned a bit. Aisu gripped his staff firmly and charged towards her. Aisu began screaming at the top of his lungs as he got closer to her rearing his stuff back ready to swing hard at her.

Yang herself grinned and steadied her stance and breathing. Just as Aisu delivered the swing from the right side towards her, she snapped her hand up and blocked it with her gauntlet catching him off guard. She then threw her left fist forward, striking him dead onto his chest. This sent him reeling back from her, sliding a few feet away from her with a loss of his breath leaving him wheezing for air.

Panting heavily, Aisu held his chest and looked up at her snickering. _"Not bad. Not as hard as Nii-san, but hard enough to make him go flying back." _Slamming his staff down onto the ground, he reduced it to half of it's size before doing the same to the other side in quick succession. The size of the staff was now the size of a handle of a sword and he slowed his breathing. A bright blue flash went out and engulfed the handle in the blinding flash. The flash soon faded with blue ice encased to the handle like a sword blade.

Yang just advanced towards him as she loaded new cartridges into Ember Celica and shot at the ground as she jumped into the air. She went sailing into the air and came crashing back down rearing her fist back to strike at him.

The second before she threw his fist forward to strike, Aisu sprung up and delivered a quick draw at her with his ice blade. Both fighters landed on the ground with loud thuds accompanying them. Yang turned around to look at him again only to see that he was on her again. Aisu started slashing from multiple angles with Yang blocking each blow from him. A few strikes managed to land on her making her grunt in pain. Her hair was glowing faintly to which the Ice Wizard took note of.

Yang's face was then filled with sudden surprise and pain just as he kicked her in the abdomen creating space between them. Looking up at him, she saw the singed flesh on his cheek from her shell barrage from earlier. She clutched at her left arm feeling a stinging pain in it. She looked at her hand holding onto the afflicted area. She saw red. Her blood. A small cut was on her arm.

But that wasn't the worst part. She saw a single strand of hair floating down to the ground. It was her hair. Her eyes darkened as they slowly turned red. "Asshole..." She muttered as he hair started glowing brightly and her Aura emitting dangerously from her. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

Aisu sensed her Aura rising up and noted that the audience slowly started moving away from the arena, save for Glynda. Looking at Yang, he saw that heat waves were staring to rise form her making the air around her blazing hot. _"I guess I kicked the hornet's nest. I guess I shouldn't hold back either."_

Quickly reaching into his small satchel bag, he pulled out a crystal clear Blue Dust Crystal, that was cut into a quarter and popped it into his mouth, chewing down on it. The crowd gasped upon seeing him doing that. Weiss was the most shocked seeing this. "What is he doing?! Eating Dust like that will kill him for sure!" She shouted out at her teacher just as Yang started her death run towards the Ice Wizard.

Aisu threw away his ice sword as he finished swallowing the remains of what was left of the crystal down. He wiped his mouth with his thumb and grinned. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" He said copying a certain Fire Wizard's words out of his mouth.

Yang was screaming at him as the air around her got hotter and hotter from her growing wrath. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! EAT THIS!" She screamed lunging right for him, ready to lodge a shell right through his head.

Aisu closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them wide open. His pupils stilted slightly as the air around him became cold. He positioned his arms behind him as a small grin plastered itself to his face. "I don't think so," He whispered before he let out a loud shout.

**"ICE DRAGON WING WALL!"**

He threw his arms forward and slashed them down in an 'X' slash with ice forming on his arms. They slammed on the ground and they quickly grew into a large wall covering his entire body at the front.

Yang's fist came flying in before her eyes widened as her fist made contact with the large ice wall that was now erected right in front of her. But what made her widen her eyes more was that the ice started creeping along her hand and slowly crawled up her arm. "W-What the hell is this shit?!" She exclaimed in surprise and tried to pull away from the wall only to see that she was stuck to it.

"Creeping Ice," Aisu simply stated calmly as he stood up and crossed his arms. "A special type of magic that is both living and non-living. Only reacts once it has a stimulus to react to. As for example, your fist." He then punched his own wall without now effect of it creeping along him. "But this is my ice. So it won't do such a thing to me unless if I wanted it to. Pretty impressive, no?" He said smiling at her.

**Cue: Invoke Magic-Fairy Tail Soundtrack**

Yang only narrowed her eyes at him and to many a surprise of the student body, exempting Aisu and Glynda, managed to rip her arm away from the ice wall and punched the ice that was creeping up shattering it. "Don't act such like a smartass! Fight me!" She threw her punches forward at him with the intent of beating him into a pulp.

Aisu yelped from this and started dodging away from her punches. With ease, he leaned away from each punch and only blocked those that would've landed on him. A fist came flying straight for his face and he leaned backwards to avoid it. His legs gave way bending down with his back softly landing on the arena's floor. Yang's fist just about to make it's mark on his forehead if he hadn't thrusted his hand up and pushed it up. While doing so, he grasped it quickly making ice form along her left wrist before he tripped her. The Dragon Slayer smoothly stood back up and took a couple paces back for good measure. "Yesh, it's just hair, what's the problem if it gets cut. It grows back!" Aisu shouted back boldly and got ready to move again.

Yang growled seeing his ice on her wrist. Punching the ground hard, the ice shattered and caused the floor to shake. Aisu widened his eyes and lost his footing trying to regain his balance. "Damn it!" The Dragon Slayer cursed and fell forward. He then cringed seeing that Yang ran for him and her fist down.

"Never!" Yang screamed giving Aisu a hard uppercut launching him slightly into the air with him gasping. "Touch!" The Brawler grabbed him and reared her other fist back. "THE HAIR!" With those words, she threw her fist forward to sock him in the face.

Aisu's eyes widened and threw his head forward, headbutting her in the face. The second before he made contact with her, he encased his forehead with a thick layer of ice. The ice made impact on her own head and broke away making her shout in pain and let him go as she held her head in shock. "Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!" Aisu shouted back in apology and backed away even more from her. "That was just a reflex!"

"Shut! Up! Shut! Up! SHUT UP!" Yang screamed at him and ran for him again.

"Oh dear," Both the Ice Dragon Slayer and Glynda muttered before a fist collided into Aisu's face causing him to be propelled into a wall.

"Damn it," Aisu muttered as some of the rubble from the wall cracked off and landed on the floor before he popped himself out. As he was landing towards the ground, a bright blue light started to glow from his right hand as he reeled it back. "Ice Dragon Shattering Fist!" The Wizard threw his fist down as he landed and made a thunderous like boom with the floor soon being covered by ice around his area. It started to branch out and the shock behind the punch caused the arena to shake more than Yang's previous punch on it.

As the two continued to fight each other with flame and ice, a certain figure was on top of the roof looking through the window watching the two. Her eyes watched with interest as they darted from the Dragon Slayer and to the Brawler. A small smirk attached itself to her gleeful mug placing her hand on her cheek. "My, my. What an interesting fight. Perhaps I'll make an exception this time in not killing a wizard. Better get going."

No one even bothered looking up to see this figure as the fight was growing more intense with each passing second. Aisu flipped backwards avoiding a flurry of shotgun shots heading for him before he began blocking punches from Yang again. "Seriously, someone's gonna get hurt here!" He pointed out at her before getting a blow to the stomach.

"Yeah! You're gonna get hurt!" Yang and threw a right hook at him. Aisu quickly blocked it and punched her hard in the chest. The force behind his punch caused her to skid backwards and hold her large assets.

Just before any of them could make another move against each other, the bell rang making them look at Glynda. "That's enough for today. You sure did make the time fly on by with your fight. Since there is no clear winner here, I'll have to call this match here a draw. Well done you two," She announced. This caused both Yang and her team to be in complete shock and surprise at this.

"No! He's clearly holding back! Let me keep on fighting him!" Yang protested at her professor pointing an accusing finger at Aisu who was entirely surprised himself.

_"She wants to keep fighting... I guess Natsu has something in common with her..." _Aisu thought as he looked at his mother and nodded. "Alright, Mom. Can I go see Ozpin now to see if I passed?"

"Wait a minute, Aisu. Get yourself cleaned up and wait for me outside. I won't be long," The Huntress told her son as she continued to reprimand Yang.

With that, Aisu walked over to where he threw his staff and picked it up. Spinning it around, it started to collapse on itself and returned to it's dormant form. He placed it onto his left hip and once again shocked the student body by jumping out of the arena up to the stands. "What?" He questioned in confusion as he walked away with them staring at him.

_"I can already tell that something is gonna get destroyed while I'm here. I might possibly destroy half the school once the first year is over..." _He grimaced seeing an angry mob of students and professors running after him in his head. _"Well... Better hold back... Don't want the Magic Council needing to trouble Master any longer..."_


End file.
